The Irish mob and the Kitty
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: Catherine is almost being raped when she was out for a jog, luckily, James "Whitey" Bulger rescued her. After this encounter, she choose to change everything. She makes a gang and slowly takes over Boston, just so she can make Boston feel safe again. But the past comes back to her, and to meet it turns out in the way she didn't imagine would happen.


(Hello! Before you read this story here are some info so you kind of understand it all. First of all, this story was made up and written down on one day. I watched Johnny Depp's new movie; Black Mass and he did such a perfect job on the role I kind of "fell in love" with him as that character. (Oh god, it's the blue eyes, I know it!) So, I took Johnny's character and placed it into a small part of the Black Mass. So a lot of this won't really make too much sense, but hopefully you won't fall off. Catherine is a made up character I made on the spot. Btw, if you haven't seen the movie, don't worry too much. (But I recommend that movie, oh god, really worth it.) Also, important note is that I jump a lot in this short story. I didn't fill it all out because I wanted to get to the "good parts", so that's why I'm jumping a lot. I was basically too lazy to write it all. I might fix it, I might not, I'll see about it. I also end it where I end it because really, I have no ending to this story. If you want me to fill in the jumps or want me to continue the story, please leave a comment so I can know what you guys want. If not, I'll just leave the story as it is now. Sorry for the long intro, hope you will enjoy it.)

I straightened my jacket and took a deep breath. I hung my bag on my shoulder. I stood outside my front door and saw lights shine through the window. I opened the door and entered the house. I took off my shoes and jacket and placed my bag on the floor. I heard talking from the dining room. I entered the room and found my father and three more men by the table, eating steak. They all turned their attention towards me.

"Hi." I carefully said.

"Hi Catherine. You're late home." My father said and smiled to me. "Oh, this is Steve Flemmi, John Morris and James Bulger." I nodded to all of them. The only thing that caught my eye was a pair of shiny blue eyes. It was James' eyes. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I think I'll just go up to my room again." I said and headed upstairs and entered my room. I closed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. "I miss you, brother." I breathed out. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I sighed. My bed felt comfortable and soft. The sheets were soft. I laid down at the bed, found my book from my nightstand and started to read.

Time passed and I finished three chapters. Suddenly someone knocked on my door. Three times. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and the first thing I saw was two shiny blue eyes. It startled me for a second.

"Oh, hi Mr. Bulger." I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hi, Catherine. Your father got a bit worried and I thought that, since we were about to leave, I could say goodbye and just ask if everything is ok with you." He said. He's voice was raspy and dark. It was intimidating, yet scary.

"I would like to tell you, Mr. Bulger, but my past is something I've been told to leave behind, and so shall I do. To think back only hurts me, and I don't wish for that. Thank you for giving me a thought and saying goodbye, I appreciate it." I explained.

"So there is something bothering you. Well, I hope that you and I will meet another day and have a talk. You can tell me things and I can tell you things. Take care of yourself, Catherine. We don't want such a beautiful child to hurt itself."

"I'm not a child, Mr. Bulger. I'm 24, I got a job, I work out and I fix my problems if I ever have one. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to sleep." I tried to slowly close the door, but he held it open with his foot.

"If you say so, Catherine. I will see you some other time." He winked to me, retrieve his foot and took a step back. "Your father is lucky." He smiled.

"Goodbye Mr. Bulger." I closed the door slowly. I walked over to my bed and laid down to fall asleep.

I changed clothes to my workout outfit. I put on my running shoes and walked out of the house. It was already getting dark, but the streetlights kept everything bright. I started to jog down the road I usually jogged. I heard my breath as I ran through alleys and down roads. I turned the corner to an alley and ran into a group of men. I fell to the ground. They all stood there and smiled at me. My heart stopped when one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me into the gang of men.

"Hey boss, we got a beauty here." The guy grabbing me said. Another male with a scar on his face stepped forward and smiled to me.

"I can see, and a real beauty too. Very hard to find such beauties like you, baby." He said. He had a couple of golden teeth. I felt my heart pumping faster. They slammed me to the wall. I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth. The man with the scar unbuttoned his jeans. The other's in the group turned around and covered us. "Just relax, sexy, this won't hurt, too much." I felt tears form in my eyes. The guy holding me tore my sweater off and I stood there in my tights and bra. I freed one of my arms and pushed the guy holding me away and kicked the guy with the scar. The whole gang turned towards us. The guy with the scar pulled out a knife, placed it against my throat and pushed me toward the wall. I hit my head. I felt the knife went inside my skin and some blood ran down my neck. Tears fell from my eyes. Suddenly a car stopped by the alley. We all froze as four men climbed out of the car. They slowly walked towards us. He let a guy in the gang take over holding me, the scar guy stepped forward towards the four guys.

"Let the girl go." Said one of the four men.

"Fuck no! You fucking nuts? She's mine, she ran into me and my gang." The guy with the scar answered.

"Let her go or I swear you'll be in big trouble." Another guy said. Suddenly a fifth guy climbed out of the car and walked towards us.

"Let her fucking go or I'll blow your fucking head off. She's mine." I recognized that voice. My eyes widened out.

"Your girl? I don't believe you. If she's yours, I'm sure she will know your name and recognize your voice by just listening to it. So pretty..." He grabbed my chin and made me stare right at him. "Who the fuck is this owner of yours?"

"Mr. Bulger." I said and clenched teeth. The guy's eyes widened. He let go of my chin, nodded with his head and they let go of me. I grabbed my sweater from the ground and slowly walked towards the five men. My heart was still pumping.

"If you ever fucking doubt me again or I find you fucking around with this girl, you're dead Mr. Thompson." Bulger threatened. I recognized one of the other men. It was Steve. He opened his arms to me and I walked into them.

"It's ok, you're safe now." He said and tears kept on streaming down my face. Bulger turned to me when the gang had left.

"Why are you running around when it's dark outside?" He asked. I looked at him. "You could've been raped and killed right there." I looked down. He took his leather jacket off and handed it to me. I put it on. It was warm. "It's too far for you to walk home and the car is full. And I have a feeling you don't want to go home in the state you're in now." I shook my head. "Come, we can go to me." He placed an arm around me. "You guys make sure those fuckers don't screw around anymore, if they do, finish them all." The four guys nodded, climbed into the car and drove off. Now it was just him and me, walking down the road together. My hands were a bit shaky. We walked in silence.

We finally arrived at his house and we entered it. "Sit down in the sofa, I'll see if I can find something for you to wear." He walked upstairs. I walked over to the sofa, but just stood there. I didn't sit down as he had told me to, I just looked around, at the walls, at the furniture at pictures. He came downstairs with a gray sweater. "Here, put this on instead." He handed it over to me. Without thinking, I took off the jacket, handed it over to him and put on the sweater. He didn't turn around and I didn't feel embarrassed to show myself.

I threw myself on to him, wrapped my arms around him with tears streaming down my face. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. He was so warm. I felt safe, yet vulnerable. He placed his hand on my head and twirled his fingers into my hair.

"It's ok, nothing to worry about." He whispered. I squeezed around him harder. I had never been so afraid in my life. Now I felt safe and warm. In his arms I felt safer than ever before. I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't care less, I felt safe, and that was what matters.

A year passed and the north end mafia was taken down. Now, Jimmy was owning the whole town. But that wouldn't last long. It was time we women got respect and move out in the world. It was time to show them that women can be the strong side.

The music from the club couldn't get into my office. I had a view of it all. The lights were blinking, music pumping and people dancing, girls teasing and money being thrown. When I touched the glass, I felt vibration on the glass. The door to my office opened and two of my girls came in with a big bag and a bloody guy. I turned to look at them.

"Here is the guy, Kitty." One of the girls said. She had long and blonde hair. She was wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and only a bra under the jacket. She pushed the guy in front of her and he sat on his knees, staring into the floor. "We found him sneaking around in the back."

"Well well well, if it isn't Charles Lurkers. I wouldn't expect you to have balls enough to lurk around my place. Did you find anything juicy?" I asked, giving a cocky smile. I walked over to him. He didn't answer. I nodded to the blonde girl. She grabbed his hair and pulled it back so he looked up at me. "Answer me." I said calmly. He was bleeding from his mouth.

"No..." He whispered. I smiled a little more.

"I have a feeling you're lying." I said and bend down to him. "I think you are lying to me right now, and I don't like that. I don't like that people are lying to me." My expression went from smiling to a death gaze. "I'm going to give you one more chance to straighten up your miss. Did you find something juicy?"

He looked at me. His jaw was shaking and his eyes spoke of fear. "Y-yes..." He whispered. I stared more at him. "I found out that you're expanding more and more, and that you're taking more and more over  
Boston. And that you killed Oliver Jackson." Blood ran out of his mouth.

I licked my lips. "How long have you been snooping around?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Three weeks." He answered. I smiled to him. "Please... don't kill me." He begged.

"Oh Charles, I'm glad you corrected your mistake, but as I said, I hate liars, and you've been snooping around here for five weeks, and I don't like that. Do you want to know how I know this?" He slowly nodded. "Because I got eyes and ears everywhere. And no, I won't kill you." He showed relief through his eyes. "Samantha will." I smiled. His eyes widened. Samantha who held his hair grabbed his head and twisted his head around so it broke. You could hear his bones crack. "So, what's in the bag?" I asked. The girl holding the bag was Chinese. She had black eyes and short and black hair. She handed the bag over to me and I placed it on my table. I opened it and inside was money. It was full of money. I smiled. "Very nice, how much?"

"30 000 dollars, all out from the girls yesterday." She answered.

"Nice job girls, it's beautiful. Samantha, get rid of this fucker, take Johanna and Sarah with you. Yin, take the money and place it in the safe. I need have a search over our location, get Jennifer, Anna, Sophia and Emma to search, we need to make sure we're not being snooped on. If you find someone, get rid of them. I need to know a little from Deborah, if she has something new. Try to get a hang of her tomorrow. That's it for now girls." I said. They both nodded. Yin took the bag, Samantha pulled the guy out before she called for help. I looked out the windows again and looked down at everyone dancing, drinking and having fun.

I left the club and it was dark outside. I met on Olivia. She was guarding the door. She was tall, big and tough. "How are you doing Olivia?" I asked and smiled up at her.

"Doing great, boss. You got a sig for me?" She asked politely. I smiled to her. I usually grabbed a sig with me when I left the club. I knew she would always ask for a sig. I didn't smoke myself, I had to keep myself clean. I handed her a sig and she placed it between her lips. I pulled out a lighter and lit it for her. She inhaled the smoke and smiled before she breathed it out. "Thank you, boss." She answered. Her voice was deep, like a man's voice.

"You're welcome, Olivia. Oh, if someone is bothering you, or you need help, just tell me and I'll get someone to guard with you, but to be honest, I don't think you need that, you're such a big girl with a lot to give." I patted her on her arm and walked away. I walked to my car, climbed in and drove home.

When I entered my house, my cat came running towards me. I closed the door, sat down on my knees and patted him. "Hi there Angus, been missing me?" He meowed and I kissed his head. I stood up and walked to the sofa. I laid down and Angus jumped up on top of me. He laid down on my belly. I stared into the ceiling. I sighed. "Time goes by, money goes in and I'm taking over more and more. Funny, Isn't it, Angus?" I smiled.

I sat down by my desk. Music was blasting in the club and girls were stripping. It was Saturday and it was guys night. Only guys could come in and enjoy the movement of half naked girls.

My door opened and in came Yin. "Good day, Kitty." She said and I pointed at the chair in front of my desk. She walked over and sat down. "What is it?" I asked. She looked worried.

"Kitty, I have some real bad news." She calmly said.

"What?" I stared at her.

"Deborah is dead." She whispered.

"What?!" I stood up.

"We got a tip that Jimmy killed her. We don't know where her body is. We are so sorry."

I felt anger build up inside of me. "How fucking dares he?!" I yelled. I slammed my fist in the table. "I will fucking have his head! Yin, get me one of his guys and set him up in the basement, and I want it to happen tonight! I will show him that you don't fucking mess with me or my girls! Now go! Get me one of his!" I yelled at her. She jumped out of her chair and ran out the door. I walked over to the window and took some deep breaths. "I'll fucking show him!" I clenched my teeth.

I entered the room in the basement. On a chair in the middle of the room sat a guy with a bloody face. He was taped to the chair. "Well, who have we here?" I asked and walked over to him. I grabbed a chair, placed it in front of him and sat down on it. The guy looked up at me. "Ah, if it isn't Charles Smith." I smiled. "I heard that your boss, Jimmy, killed Deborah." I said. He shook his head. "Don't fucking lie to me! I know he did! How dare you fucking kill her." His jaw was shaking. "Yin." I said. She stepped out of the darkness and grabbed his hair. I grabbed some pliers and pulled out one of his teeth. He screamed and Yin let go of his head. Yin punched him to keep him quiet. He was bleeding badly from his mouth. "Where is her fucking body?" I asked.

"I don't know, please, I don't know. I had nothing to do with it." He cried.

"You will never see the light of day again." I whispered to him. "You will die here tonight, and it will be very painful for you." Tears were streaming down his face and mixing it up with his blood. I stood up from the chair. "Pull his hair and teeth out, then strangle him to death. Bury him and clean up this fucking mess. You're lucky I won't cut you open and make you eat your own guts and then finish it with your tongue." I left the room.

I walked up to my office again. I knew this would mean war between me and Jimmy, but no one would walk away with blood on their hands if one of my girls were involved. I would not let anyone fuck with my girls.

It didn't take long until Jimmy's gang noticed that Charles was gone. It didn't take long until I got a message from one of Jimmy's friends that we had to meet up. He didn't know who I was, but I surely knew who he was. Rumors of a guy leading the girls was spreading, but that was untrue. It was an all girls group, and it would be like that.

We entered the alley we were going to meet up. It was me, Olivia, Samantha, Yin and Anna. Yin, , Olivia, Anna and I were all wearing black jeans and black boots. Olivia and Anna was wearing gray a top and a blue jeans jacket. Yin was wearing a white top with a purple vest. I was wearing a white top with a black leather jacket. Samantha was wearing black shorts and high black boots with heels, and a black bra with a gray leather jacket on top. In the alley stood five men, one of them was Jimmy.

We stopped three meters away from them. Jimmy's arms were crossed, yet his eyes spoke of confusion. Jimmy took a step forward. "So all girls, huh? Is your boss too fuckign scared to meet up himself?" He asked. The guys in the back giggled in silence. "Where is your boss?" He asked.

I took a step forward and smiled. "Sorry to tell you, Jimmy, but you're looking at the boss right now." I smiled. His eyes widened a little and he scanned me. "You seem a little surprised, are you trying to tell me that you never thought a woman could guide so many people? Have so much power? Or perhaps you remember me?" I leaned on one of my legs and placed my hand on my hip. He took some more steps forward and stopped with his arms still crossed. I walked towards him and circled around him with a smile. He didn't turn with me, he just stood there. "How are you feeling, Jimmy? Like you've seen a ghost? Am I intimidating you? Do you feel safe now that you know I'm a woman? Or does it scare you that I, in fact, is a woman?" I stopped in front of him and he looked me right in the eyes.

"You killed one of my men." He said with his deep and raspy voice.

"You killed one of mine." I said back.

"What makes you think you can take over?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Boston is mine, is that clear?"

"Boston is yours? Oh, I'm truly sorry. Looks like I have to stop, give up and give back everything I've earned." I laughed.

"Do you think this is a fucking game?" He asked.

"It is a fucking game, Jimmy! I don't think you've noticed it, but I have. I'm tired of seeing women barely walking out at night, scared to be raped and beaten up, how men treat their women. You fuckers only think with your dicks, and I'm tired of it. You only climbed to the top because of the FBI. I don't know what made you kill ony of my mine, but I can assure you that if you ever touch one of mine, I will make you pay. And I have a feeling you didn't really care too much of Charles, he was anyways going to die, but I cared for Deborah, and if you ever cross my path again, I will make you regret it. Trust me Jimmy, I know more than you think I do." I smiled intimidating. He smiled back.

"If you want Boston, kill me. Kill me right here. Do it. My men won't stop you, just kill me, right here, right now." He said and I giggled.

"What makes you think I will kill you? I will only make Boston safe for us women. What surprises me is the fact you chose to give me a letter and not send someone in person to give me the message. Were you scared I would kill the messenger? Never kill the messenger, kill the sender when you meet him." I answered. "My question to you is, do you remember me?"

He scanned me some more. "You look familiar, but hard to place." He answered honestly.

"Think back, about one year. Girl going for a peaceful jog, ends up almost being raped and beaten up." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"Catherine." He whispered. I looked at me more. He whispered my name again. I smiled and gave a small nodd. I found a small note from my pocket and handed it to him.

I leaned closer to him. "Read it when you're alone. You will have to trust me, and come alone." I whispered in his ear. I took two steps back and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Jimmy, been waiting a long time to see you in real life like this." I turned my back and walked back to my girls. We walked away together. I looked over my shoulder and saw they were also walking away.

I stood in my office when my phone rang. I picked it up and placed it to my ear. "Yeah?"

"Jimmy wants to come in, shall I?" It was Olivia.

"Yeah, send him up, it's ok." I answered.

It didn't take long until the door to my office opened and in came James and Samantha. "It's ok, Samantha, you can leave us." I said. She seemed a bit confused, but she did as she was asked to. She left the room and now it was only him and me. "Welcome, James." I said and smiled. I closed the curtains to the windows and walked over to him. "Thank you for coming."

"Look at you, going from being a little girl, to a gang leader." He said. He seemed a bit proud in some kind of way. "How?" He asked.

"That's a long story. I never truly got to thank you for saving me from those guys that night. If you weren't there, I wouldn't be here now." I said. "You must know I'm not here to take over Boston, you can keep it, but I'm here to make Boston safe, and of course, make a little money." I smiled.

"You've changed, Catherine. You're more fit, you look good, you're stronger, more determined and safe. It looks like you could handle anything that comes at you." He said. It turned silence. He grabbed my throat. Pushed me to the wall. I hit my head. He held me against the wall. "But can you handle anything that comes at you?"

I smiled as he carefully squeezed my throat. "Oh Jimmy, how did you know I like it rough?" I giggled. He stopped squeezing my neck. He's blue eyes were scanning my face.

"Looks like you can handle anything that comes at you." He came closer and gave a little smile. "Good that you like it rough." He whispered.

He touched my lips with his. They were warm. He pressed himself against me. He opened my lips with his and snuck his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues played together and pressed against each other. I pulled his leather jacket off and he pulled off mine. He pulled my away from the wall and over to my desk. I sat on top of it and he pressed himself against me. He kissed me hard and pulled my hair. He pulled off my top and threw it on the floor. I moaned as he kissed and licked my neck. His warm hands pressed me against him. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his top. He pulled my hair and again so my head tilted back. He kissed my lips, then down to my chin and down my neck. I breathed out heavily. He pressed me harder against him and I felt his erection press against between my legs. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. He lifted me up, holding me up with my ass, he walked over to the wall again and pressed me against it. His erection felt tempting between my legs.

"I want to fuck you so hard, right now." He whispered in my ear. He trailed his tongue from my ear and down to my neck where he kissed it.

"Me too, but we can't." I breathed out. I let go of my legs around him and he let go of me. "Don't forget, we're actually rivals, and if anyone got to know this, everything would be over." I said and tried to calm my heart down.

"You know what..." He said. He walked over to my door and locked it. He walked back to me again. "Fuck that! Since I first saw you, I've had you on my mind. I never knew where you ended up, I've been trying to keep an eye after you, but I never heard from you. John stopped mentioning you, I got worried you were dead. And to see you again, was like seeing a ghost. I've been picturing you and I fucking on my couch since you first entered my house. But you never showed up, I never got to hear anything from you."

"I ran away after I had a fight with John some weeks later. I was tired of being told I'm weak. I was not going to be pushed down anymore. So I chose to clean it all up. I made myself a couple of friends on the street and I built myself up from there. I changed only so I could make everything safe for women. First time I saw you, your eyes caught my attention. It was the first thing that caught my eyes when I enter that room when you and John and your friends had that dinner. Your blue eyes, and they are still taking my attention."

"So fuck everyone else and what they think, I want to fuck you, and I will fuck you!" He pushed us against the wall again. He kissed me hard and played around with my tongue. I opened his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and slid my hand inside his pants. I grabbed his erection and stroke it as he moaned inside my mouth. He lifted me up and my hand slid out of his pants. He laid me down on the table, unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand quickly into my panties. He rubbed his fingers agaisnt my clitoris. He licked his fingers and slid them inside of me. I moaned and he kissed me hard. He slid his hand out and took off my bra. He grabbed one of my breasts and licked it and sucked a little on the nipple. I moaned louder. He grabbed my jeans and pulled them off with my panties. He pulled off his own and kissed me hard. He pulled me closer to him and I felt his dick against me. He placed it against my opening and I breathed faster. He slowly slid it in. Feeling every inch of him sliding inside of me filled me with delight. We both moaned as he slid slowly out and in to me. None of us could speak a word. It felt too good. Too perfect. He pushed harder and quicker. I moaned louder. He grabbed my breast and gently squeezed it. I moaned again. He bent forward and kissed my hard. He pulled out of me, turned me around, slapped my ass and slid it back in. He grabbed me by my hips and slammed fast into me. He pulled my hair and went quicker. I grabbed the table and tried not to scream from the pleasure. He went faster and faster, I breathed faster and faster. He was about to reach the climax. I heard how his breathing went faster too. He slammed hard and quickly into me a couple of more times before he slammed hard into me. He grabbed my hips to push me against him. He groaned loudly and ejaculated inside of me. He pushed a couple of more times before he stopped. He let go of everything and just stood there with his dick inside of me. I stood up, he pushed me against him. He grabbed my breasts and kissed me neck from behind.

"That..." I whispered. I tried to calm down.

"Shh..." He kissed my neck again. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. He grabbed my chin, tilted my head to the side and kissed my lips. He massaged my breasts, it felt great. He pulled out of me and spun me around. He pressed me against him again and gave me a cocky smile. As if he had won something. I kissed him and he played around with my tongue. "That..." He whispered.

"Shh..." I placed a finger on hi slips and took a step back. I picked up my jeans and panties and put them on. He found his own jeans and slid them on. Before I could grab my bra, he grabbed my arm, pulled me against him and we stared into each other's eyes.

"That was so fucking good." He whispered.

"It was." I whispered back to him. His warm fingers slid up and down my back and tickled me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We played around with each other's tongues and smiled as we fooled around.

"Remember that night I told the gang you were mine?" He whispered between our kisses.

"Yes." I answered.

"I meant it." He said and I gave him a cocky smile myself. He kissed me and played around with my tongue. We let go of each other. I put on the rest of my clothes and he did the same. He slapped my ass and I jumped. I turned to him. He pulled me close to him one last time and kissed me hard. "You're fucking mine."


End file.
